Batman vs Ms Marvel
by Den Gigantiske
Summary: Ms. Marvel on the run from the law finds herself cornered by a vengeance bound Dark Knight. Any comments and critism apreciated.


I will burry you. The words still rang in Kamila's ears at night before she went to sleep each night. Immediately followed, by the memory of Batman standing above Catwoman twisted and broken body, her blood covering his black and grey body armor as she took her dying breaths. Him standing up his mouth twisted into a furious snarl, Superman holding the dark knight back as Kamila cowered in shame and fear.

A hard bump rouses Kamila Khan from her troubled sleep. The large man sitting next to her snores, loudly taking a quick look around Kamila notices most of the passengers on the bus still slumber despite hitting what must of been a deep pothole. Sleep did not come easy to Kamila easily this past month. Not since AIM teamed up with the Mad Hatter in a plot to take over the world by controlling the minds of various super powered criminals. Not since Catwoman nearly killed Miles Morales and certainly not since Kamila in a fit of rage punched Catwoman through a brick wall killing her.

Since then Kamila abandoned her friends, family and her super powered identity as Ms. Marvel and ran. Partially from SHIELD and ARGUS who wanted her for questioning and from Batman who wanted vengeance. Out of all the heroes in the world Batman was one of the only ones she hated. And feared. Unlike Captain Marvel, Superman, Ironman and so many others who tried to inspire people, Batman brought only swift and often brutal vengeance. Knowing that she had crossed him Kamila ran. Her best friend Bruno had set up an alternate identity for her. That and her anility to shape shift had made it child's play to disappear. When she looked in the mirror it wasn't her dark hair and skin that looked back, but the blonde hair and pale skin of a stranger.

She wouldn't be going home if she hadn't gotten a call from Mikey, Bruno's girlfriend panicking that Bruno was missing. She had no other choice but to go back and find her friend.

As thoughts of her friends and family ran through Kamila Khans thoughts a three pronged grappling hook crashed through her window, clamping around her chest. The line pulls her out of the buss into the night. Through the blur of wind rushing past her face she see's the cable attached to a black jet. As claw was being retracted Kamila shrank down to the size of a doll falling through the claws grasp. She tumbled through the air wind blowing her around like a leaf. She was at least a hundred feet in the air, she grew to twenty feet tall and expanded her feet to twice the size they should of been. Kamila Khan landed on her feet with a loud thud the impact throwing up dust into her eyes and mouth.

"That was certainly an experience." Kamila said, she also noticed that she no only returned to her normal appearance, but was wearing her thunderbolt emblazoned red and blue Ms. Marvel uniform. "Guess i got switched back to default."

The jet roared over head low to the ground, Kamila charged towards it and as It fired she leapt and shrank down to her normal size, just avoiding the bullets firing ark. Kamila rolled to her feet and as the jet shot up into the night Kamila grew to twenty feet tall and scooped up a bolder near her feet. Winding up like a pitcher she hurled the bolder into the night, it tour through the left wing of the jet sending it spiraling down and crashing into the ground with a fiery explosion.

"Bullseye." Ms. Marvel says pleased with herself.

"I know," a scratchy mechanical voice says behind her. Kamila turns to see Batman the Dark Knight standing not thirty feet from her pointing a gun at her head with a wide barrel. "Good thing I had it on auto pilot." He pulls the trigger. Kamila is able to get her hand up to block the projectile. Not that it mattered. A cloud of smoke explodes around Ms. Marvels hand and face. She chokes and collapses as the gas invades her mouth and nostrils burning her lungs worse with every breath. She shrinks down to regular size trying to avoid the cloud of smoke, but the damage is done. Her face feels like its being eaten by fire ants and the tears streaking down her cheeks feel like liquid fire. Her eyes clear up enough to see the dark knight stalking towards her, he's different though. His mask is a living thing with a mouth filled with long sharp teeth, his eyes glowing orange red with hellfire. His cape flutters like the wings of a dragon.

"Its a special mixture," Batman says his voice booming and demonic. "Fear toxin and tear gas. Something to help with your lesson."

Painfully Kamila stands to her feet. "Yeah, what's the lesson?"

The demon charges at Ms. Marvel, she grows her fist to the size of a mans torso as Batman charges. He jumps avoiding the blow landing behind Kamila and delivering a punishing kick to Kamila's spine sending the young girl flying face down into the dirt.

"You aren't a hero," Batman says picking up the fallen girl bring her face just inches Away from his ferocious demonic visage. "Your just a little girl playing dress up, got in over your head and killed someone."

Kamila's legs grow and Batman grip loosens as he falls Ms. Marvel kicks him away. The Dark Knight tumbles in the dirt, Ms. Marvel charges growing her arms long and her fists wide.

"I didn't mean to kill Catwoman!" Ms. Marvel screams as she brings her fist down on the Dark Knight. Batman rolls from the blow, rising to his feet he takes a batarang from his belt and throws it at Ms. Marvel. It stabs in her right arm below the shoulder and sends arcs of electricity coursing through her body. Kamila shrinks down to her regular size, trying to stand as she convulses. Just as the charge dies Batman delivers a punishing blow to Ms. Marvels face.

"That doesn't change that you did." The Dark Knight says punching her in the stomach, quickly followed by a knee to the face. Kamila's nose breaks spattering blood over the Dark Knights uniform. "You had no control over yourself or your emotions and it cost a woman her life." Kamila sinks to her knees, Batman grabs her by her scarf and lifts her up off her feet. "A woman who was fighting against mind control and giving the League and Avengers information every chance she got."

Like that its not the burning skin or her already healing nose that pains her most, but the knowledge she had killed if not an innocent woman a woman who was trying to do right.

"Wait," Ms. Marvel says. "My friend Bruno he's missing that's why I was going home, whatever you do to me please find-"

"Bruno is fine."

"What?"

"He's been taken on a surprise tour of Wayne Enterprises curtesy of the Wayne foundation scholarship program," Batman says his face returning to normal, Ms. Marvels inhuman healing factor fighting the toxin. "Unfortunately his cellphone died and he hasn't been able to call his girlfriend or grandmother."

"You bastard." Ms. Marvel doesn't wait for a reply, she swings her legs Batman's chest and kicks with all her strength. Kamila's scarf rips to shreds, the Batman tries to grab her but she already shrank down to doll size, stepping behind the Dark Knight and quickly growing to a towering height. She makes a grab for Batman who summer saults over the enlarged hand and quickly caught by the second. Kamila wraps both hands around Batman and squeezes. Armor plates start warping, making load popping sounds, the Batman grunts trying to scream through gritted teeth.

"You crazy manipulative freak," Ms. Marvel says snarling. "I may not be a hero but you never were. Your just a violent psycho path who likes to beat the hell out of people and take-ahhh" Ms. Marvel screams as something sharp digs into her hands. Her grip slips and the caped figure slides from Kamila's grasp pulling a grenade from his belt tossing it at Ms. Marvels face as he falls. It explodes in a brilliant flash of light and ear splitting sound. Her vision is spotty one of the bigger spots crashes into her knee breaking it. She doesn't hear it break or herself scream in pain. She falls violently her head hitting the dessert floor hard. She shrinks down to her normal size struggling to push herself up when Batman grabs her by her hair pulling her off the ground. Kamila doesn't have the strength left to fight. Batman is out of focus Ms. Marvels vision still blurry from the flash grenade. His chest plate and blades of his gauntlets cover in Kamila's blood.

"Your not a hero," Batman says ripping the blue domino mask from Kamila's face. "You never were and you never will be." The Dark Knight balls his hand into a fist and strikes. The pain is momentary as Kamila Khan is knocked unconscious.


End file.
